The Magic within
by merderbaby
Summary: 15 years ago the great war between the underworld destroyed many lives but now Udonna creates the new mystics and continues to search for her husband and daughter
1. Believe in magic

Believe in Magic

"Oh Udonna she's beautiful a perfect combination of you and Leanbow."Niella said looking down at her tiny niece who was only moments old.

"Thank you Niella for being here." Udonna said as she held her daughter in her arms.

"You were there when I had Claire it was the least I can do." Niella said.

"I feel different with her, more protective." Udonna said.

"Of course you would she's your baby every mother feels that way."Niella said.

"Yes but I doubt anyone will be as protective as Leanbow." Udonna said thinking of when she told Leanbow she was having a child and how he never left her side making sure nothing happened to his baby.

"Who would think Leanbow one of our strongest warriors rootcore has ever known is now a father, speaking of our great warrior would you like me to get him."Niella said heading for the door.

"Yes, I'm sure the waiting must be killing him."Udonna said as she gently wrapped her baby in the pink blanket with a gold trim along with the mystic symbol in the center she had knitted during her last months of bedrest.

* * *

"Leanbow will you stop pacing your going to make a hole in the floor" Daggeron said as he watched his brother pace the floor.

"Well I've never been a father before what if something... Niella thank goodness is Udonna alright and my child."Leanbow said as Niella stepped into the room.

"Mother and daughter are both doing well"Niella said as she entered the room.

"Daughter it's a girl, I have a baby girl."Leanbow said in shock and happiness.

"Congrats Leanbow"Daggeron said as he embraced his brother in a manly hug.

"Would you like to see them."Niella said.

"Yes"Leanbow said.

* * *

"Udonna my love she's beautiful." Leanbow said as he held his daughter in his arms.

"How does it feel to be a Dad."Udonna said as she watched the bond between Father and Daughter.

"Amazing she will be the most protective child in rootcore. Leanbow said kissing the babies head

"Between you and Daggeron I think so to."Udonna said leaning against her pillow feeling extremely tired.

"Your tired why dont you get some rest."Leanbow said as he noticed his wife getting tired.

"I would but everyone still needs to meet her."Udonna said.

"Do you want me to bring everyone in."Leanbow said as he handed the baby back to Udonna.

"I think that would be best." Udonna said.

* * *

'' Oh sister she is breath taking.'' Electra said seeing her little niece.

'' She definitely takes after Leanbow in the looks department.'' Dageron said admiring his goddaughter.

''No she has some Udonna in her."Electra said

" I do recall you having twin girls where are they." Udonna said after everyone finished cooing over her child.

"Oh they're here somewhere with Claire." Electra replied

"I can't waite to see how close our daughters will become." Udonna said

" Well there will definetly be some competition"Niella said coming into the room.

"Of course you would think so,how is Claire. Electra said asking about her other niece.

"Oh you should see her, although she might be as clumsy as I am." Niella told her eldest sister

"Like mother like daughter." Udonna said

"Speaking of daughters when are you going to tell us her name." Niella said

''Well leanbow and I haven't really discussed names but I think I know. Udonna said as her daughter was placed back into her arms

"Oh really dear what is it." Leanbow said knowing what his wife was thinking.

"I would like to name her after a powerful sorceress who happened to be our mentor Alexandria."Udonna said looking down at her now sleeping child.

" I think she would be honored." Niella said knowing that it was because of her that Leanbow and Udonna fell in love.

"I think she seems to like it since she has woken up." Leanbow said as he looked into his daughters light brown eyes

"You should get some rest Udonna, I know when I had my girls I was exhausted. Electra said.

" She's right get some we'll be back later. Daggeron said

* * *

1 year later

"I can't believe its been a year since I gave birth to this little girl." Udonna said holding Alexandria

"I know she gets more beautiful everyday." Leanbow said stroking his little girls brown hair.

"Shouldn't you be going, Daggeron is waiting. Udonna told her husband

"Bring her down to the forest so I don't miss her as much." Leanbow said placing a kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Oh Leanbow your spoiling her" Udonna laughed at her husbands hovering.

"Well she is Daddy's little girl. Leanbow said as left the room.

* * *

(As Udonna was walking down the field Alexandria started whimpering)

"Oh my sweet angel whats wrong sweetheart." Udonna said trying to stop her baby's discomfort

"What's the matter my little niece." Niella said walking besides her sister .

" It seems she's being a little fussy today.'' Udonna said rocking the baby.

As the sisters were talking Leanbow and Daggeron were walking towards them.

''Hello Niella, Udonna is she alright." Leanbow said noticing that his baby was whimpering in pain

" Udonna look has she done that before. " Niella said as she saw her niece sucking on her finger in pain.

"No why is she in pain she was fine moments ago." Leanbow said slightly worried.

As Udonna took the finger out of the baby's mouth she realized why her baby was in pain.

''She's teething look.'' Udonna said pointing to the shiny new tooth that was about to pop up

"Freeze some berries and have her suck on them it helped for Claire." Niella said handing Udonna some berries

Udonna and Niella then left to go take care of the baby.

* * *

''Leanbow!'' Daggeron yelled when he noticed the sky turn purple.

"What is it Daggeron.'' Leanbow said when he turned to look at his brother.

''Something's happened look.'' Daggeron said showing Leanbow the now purple sky.

''Oh great warriors, the master has returned.'' Leanbow gasped

"Leanbow whats happened.'' Udonna said as she was holding her child.

"The master he has risen.'' Leanbow told his wife.

'' Alexandra they'll be after her.'' Udonna cried holding her sleeping child.

'' No they wont, Daggeron take the child and run.'' Leanbow told his brother.

''Niella,Electra follow me we must rise the gates of the underworld once again.'' Udonna instructed her sisters.

''Of course I will seal it since I'am the gate keeper. Niella said.

* * *

''Ah Leanbow. Someone said

''Callindor run its not safe the master. Leanbow told his once dear old friend.

'' I know he has risen I am his servant. Callindor said

"What impossible we were friends ."Leanbow said still in shock.

"You held the power that should have been mine, now I have even more powerful magic that the master has gifted me with. Callindor said as he blasted Leanbow at the same time Leanbow cursed him both magic spells clashed and both wizards were cursed, Leanbow as a frog, Callindor as a mummy.

* * *

"Ah Daggeron you have the child, hand her over." Necroli said.

"Never this child is pure goodness never to be touched by your evil self. Daggeron said holding the child close.

"Fine then feel the darkness."Necroli said, Daggeron placed the baby down and turned towards the evil vampire.

"Never the light will always shine. Daggeron said.

" Whats happening my magic its weak.'' Necroli yelled.

''The spell its working. Daggeron said.

'' What no the master will return (AH). Necroli then diapered along with the darkness leaving the forest destroyed.

* * *

"Leanbow, where's my husband and baby."Udonna cried.

"Udonna honey I'm sure they're fine.

"Udonna I'm so sorry you trusted me with your child and I failed you."Daggeron said feeling ashamed.

"No Daggeron you did what any strong warrior would do at least my child is not in the hands of darkness." Udonna said

"We will see them again I know in my heart I will. Udonna said looking at the sky.


	2. A Choice

"Hey Vida, wave to the camera." Lexi said

"I'll do more than that I'll rock the camera" Vida said showing off different poses

"Okay V save the action for later I'm going to go see the others." Alex said "Hey Zander what's got you all happy and cheerful."

"I just beat Chip in his new dark night's game." Zander replied

"He cheated there's no way he could have completed a battle in 5 minutes, I declare a redo" Chip declared

"C'mon bro it's just a game and plus its new how on earth could I have cheated on a brand new game." Zander said

"Ok I'm going to leave you two to work this out "Alex said laughing slightly. Why if it's the two love birds.

"Alex! Nick and Maddie yelled

"What its cute how close you guys are" Alex said in her defense

"Is there something you need?" Nick said

"No, no get back to whatever you're doing" Alex said

-Mystic Force-

"Help, help, my brother needs help." An old man cried

"What happened sir are you alright" Alex said worriedly

"My brother he went into the forest" The old man said

"Listen sir that forest is dangerous." Zander said backing away

"Oh c'mon Zander we have the guy he's brother needs our help." Alex said

"Of course your always looking to help someone aren't you lexis." Zander said

"Actually I'm with Alex." Nick said standing next to Alex.

"So am I you know it's the right thing to do Zander." Madison said

"Hey wherever my sister goes I go." Vida said

"Fine let's go" Zander said clearly noticing that he wasn't going to win this argument

"And now there are 6" The old man whispered to himself

"You know I've heard stories about this place, there's a witch that lives here" Chip said

"Ok Chip that's enough video games for you." Alex laughed

"What I'm just saying" Chip said in defense

"Hey guys where did the old man go?" Nick said

"Great 5 minutes in the forest and we're already lost that's just great." Alex said

"Um Lexi who's that over there'' Zander said pointing to a person in a long cloak

"Excuse me but do you mind helping us we're kind of lost." Alex said

"Alexandra are you crazy" Zander said as Alex approached the person

"Hello I am Udonna sorceress of Rootcore." Udonna said reveling herself

"Udonna!" Maddie and Vida yelled hugging the sorceress."

"Wait what the hell is going on you two know her." Zander said shocked

"She's our aunt and before you can say more we are not sorceresses yet we're still in training, but its secret and we couldn't tell you." Vida said

"Ya but wait if it's a secret then why are you out here, aunt Udonna is something wrong." Maddie said worriedly

"We will discuss more when we get home" Udonna said

Mystic Force

"Ok this is so cool" Chip said as they entered Rootcore

"This is where you guys live, it looks faintly familiar." Alex said as she thought why this place looked so familiar

"Yep we were born and raised here along with our cousin Claire who should be here somewhere." Maddie said

"So if you guys are like witches or something magical, then why do you live in Briarwood?" Chip said

"Our parents wanted us to live a normal life." Vida said

"Who are your parents? Alex asked

"Daggeron the Solaris knight and Electra Nixie." Maddie said

"Your dads a knight that's so cool." Chip said cheerfully

"Thank you I find it cool as well." Daggeron said coming into the room.

"DAD! We missed you and mom so much. Maddie and Vida yelled as they ran towards their father

"We most certainly missed you two as well." Daggeron said

"So what's going on why Udonna met us in the woods?" Vida asked

"Evil has entered your world." Udonna said

"Wait let me see if I heard you correctly there's an underworld that has been sealed for 20 years but now because of an earthquake the human realm had, made a crack big enough for evil to slip through. Alex said as everyone looked at her with shocked expressions.

"How my dear did you know all that." Electra being the only person who had recovered from the shock asked.

"Ya Lexi only Vida and I know that because we grew up around it but you a complete stranger to magic how would you know about the great war." Madison said to her best friend

"I…I don't know I didn't mean to say that I swear it just came out." Alex said quietly.

"It's alright child we are just shocked that is all." Udonna said softly to the girl.

"Ok back to the concern at hand what does this have to do with the 6 of us. "Nick said

"We need you to become the next 6 mystic warriors, and to defeat the master." Udonna said

"Why us we're just 4 normal teenagers, sorry Maddie and Vida, how can we defeat evil." Nick said.

"You all have special talents; you just never brought to the surface." Niella said

"Well I'm in, if the world needs us then lets help." Vida said.

"Vida ever changing like the wind you will become the pink mystic ranger." Udonna said handing Vida the pink morpher

"I hate the color pink." Vida smirked

"I'm not going to let my sister have all the fun I will help in the battle against darkness.'' Maddie said.

"Madison, calm and fluent as the sea you will become the blue mystic ranger." Udonna said handing Madison the blue morpher

"Hey these girls are going to need a strong man on their team I'm in." Zander said stepping forward

"Zander, strong and balanced like the earth you will be the green mystic ranger." Udonna said handing Zander the green morpher

"Well I might as well put my ninja powers to use count me in.'' Chip said.

"Chip fast and constant like thunder and lightning, you will become the yellow mystic ranger." Udonna said handing Chip the yellow morpher

Out of nowhere a loud chime came ringing through Rootcore.

"Udonna what is that" Vida asked covering her ears

"It would seem violet phoenix the strongest and powerful mythical creature along with its companion the red dragon has awaken, Alexandra my dear you have been chosen to lead the phoenix into battle do you accept. Udonna asked

Everyone turned toward Alex

"I...I...of course I will, if this is my destiny then so be it" Alex said stepping forward and retrieving the violet morpher

"Nick it's up to you now will you lead your team to victory against the forces of evil and become the red dragon" Udonna asked

"I won't let you down, ready team." Nick called,

"READY!" They yelled back."

"May the power be with you. Udonna ,Niella and Electra said

Mystic Force


End file.
